The Package
by loopercalia
Summary: A year after the Fourth War Hinata shows up at her crush Sasuke's house with a delivery. She gets more than she bargain's for, however, when she find the front door open and strange noises coming from upstairs. SasuxHinaxKarin
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those mornings that the romantics loved to write poems about. The sun was bright and its beams glowed softly on Hinata's face. It warmed her skin despite the cool breeze that blew across her hair and tickled at her ears. She'd always enjoyed her morning walk across Konoha which was not much of a surprise as the sheer tranquillity of an early morning in the village was most becoming of her. She was not out for leisure today, however. She was out on business as she was to make a delivery.

Things had calmed down greatly after the war ended and Hinata's life had begun to settle quite nicely. She had become a jounin, like many of her friends following Madara's defeat, and was even mentoring her own team of genin these days. Her life was, essentially, relatively calm for once. With no wars to fight and no wild expectations upon her she was almost entirely content with her life. Almost.

She still hadn't earned the affections of the one she had coveted most. Despite her best efforts, ever since Naruto became Hokage, Sakura had him in her bed almost immediately. Hinata knew that He'd always been so much more interested in Sakura than her to begin with and ever since she missed her chance to tell him how she really felt he had been long lost to her. Naruto was out of her reach and Hinata would just have to accept that. So she did accept it and she managed to move on rather quickly.

Maybe she was simply unable to function without lusting after a fit, young, hot-blooded man. Whatever the reason, her eyes had turned from Naruto and she found herself infatuated with a much darker flavour: Sasuke. Perhaps it was because he had such a dark and brooding past, that he held himself with such confidence and power. Or maybe it was because he was just so much sexier than Naruto. She'd didn't think too much in to it, All she cared about was kissing those lips and riding that sweet dick.

Hey, she might be shy on the outside but every girl has needs, you know?

So when it was required that someone had to make a delivery to his home she volunteered immediately. She had no idea what was inside the package she was carrying and she honestly didn't care. If it gave her a reason to see the object of her lust then that was all that really mattered. It was times like these she was glad that the village didn't have a formalised postal service.

Her mind briefly wandered to her ideal scenario, daydreaming about how she wanted the day to go: she'd show up on his doorstep with the parcel and he'd be ever so thankful. '_Oh, Hinata'_ He'd say. _'However can I repay you?'_ He'd smile with confidence and take her in his arms. She'd melt as he pressed her firmly against his body and drew himself closer and closer to her lips. She'd moan as she felt his breath against her face, his hands on her hips...

Or at least that's what would happen had there not been an obstacle between the two of them. Ever since he and his entourage had been pardoned by Naruto and allowed to take residence in the Hidden Leaf, that bitch Karin had sunk her claws in to Sasuke pretty soon after. Hinata didn't mind as much, though, as this wasn't like Naruto and Sakura's relationship where the two of them had always had some affection for each other.

No, Hinata had the impression that Karin had always been lusting after Sasuke and that he'd only recently started banging her because he simply couldn't withstand her incessant attention. Even the ever-stolid Sasuke had his limits, it seemed. But even though she mightn't measure up to Sakura in Naruto's eyes, she was confident that if she could make Sasuke see how much better she was then that stalker creep Karin then she'd be in his bed in no time.

She finally approached Sasuke's house, her heart fluttering ever so slightly, and she stepped up to knock on his door. She trembled a little as her knuckle rose and she hesitated only briefly, trying to gain her composure and assure herself she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of her love. Taking the plunge she rapped briefly on the door but instead on knocking, the door swung open at her touch. Hinata started, afraid for a moment that she might have broken the door somehow, but quickly calmed down as she realised that it had simply been left unlocked.

'Hello?' She called.

No answer. Most unusual.

She peered further in to the house. The lights were still on, so someone must have been home. But if that were the case, then why was nobody answering? Perhaps Sasuke had left in a hurry for some reason and, in his haste, forgotten to turn off the lights and close the door properly? Saddened that her hopes of Sasuke providing her with amorous gratitude were now dashed, she took a step inside of the house and decided to leave the package atop the table in the hallway before leaving.

But then she heard a noise. It was faint, but she could tell it was a voice. It was drifting down from upstairs and though she couldn't tell who it was, it definitely wasn't Sasuke's. It was a woman's. An intruder? That would explain the lights and the open door! Hinata had no time to waste, she could easily take on whoever was foolish enough to steal from Sasuke and in the process prove to him that she was more useful than that hang-about whore Karin.

She crept up the stairs gently, making not a single sound as she took each step. The voice was getting louder as she approached but it was still muffled. She reached the top of the stairs where one of the doors had been left ajar. She had barely cracked open the door when she froze at the sight before her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Sasuke's bedroom and sitting right there on his bed was Karin. To Hinata's horror she was completely naked: beads of sweat glistening across her body and dancing over the bite-marks that littered her arms and chest. Despite how provocatively she dressed she was much lither than she appeared with her clothes on.

Her heart sank as she looked down and noticed the back of a familiar head between her thighs: Sasuke, wearing nothing but his dark boxer-breifs and holding his girlfriend's legs aloft whilst he worked his magic on the redhead. Hinata didn't know what the hell he was doing down there but judging from the noises that Karin was making it had to be damned good.

Hinata dithered on the spot, too afraid to move or take a step in any direction. All she could do was look on as Karin writhed in pleasure and uttered moans of ecstasy. Though she felt as though a kilo of stones had been dropped inside of her stomach the Hyuuga girl was too entranced by the scene to tear her eyes away. She'd never seen sex in the flesh before, much less experienced it herself. Karin purred without end as Sasuke ran his hands up and down her legs, muttering encouragements and curse words in ways Hinata had never imagined using them.

She felt a strange heat rise up between her legs, causing her to clench up in confusion. She'd felt this way every time she saw Sasuke but never as powerfully as this. It was in watching his naked back: its muscles rippling with every minor movement and the way it glistened with sweat, wishing it was her lying on the bed, pulling at his hair and crying out in pleasure as his head dipped between her legs. She was beginning to feel more and more alight as the seconds dwindled by, her clothes feeling tighter and tighter. Her hands wandered and grabbed at her chest.

Karin's mouth grew wide as she gasped for air and clawed at the sheets. She stopped making noise entirely for a few seconds even though she seemed to be screaming in pleasure. It was when Karin threw her head back against the pillow, eyes wide and mewling her lover's name that Hinata's heart skipped a beat.

She had caught Karin's gaze through the crack in the door and the two had made eye-contact. Hinata wanted to run right there and then but just as before she was rooted to the spot. Her mind raced as she looked at Karin and Karin looked right back. Whatever would people think? Hinata: just a pervert who peeked in on people having sex. Karin would just _love_ to make a mess of anyone she so much as assumed was interested in Sasuke.

But instead of screaming at her, or covering her naked body, or any of the things Hinata assumed she would do, Karin just smiled. It was a mean smile: smug and self-assured. It seemed to taunt Hinata, as though she fully knew how much the Hyuuga wanted Sasuke. Karin brought her hand down upon her lover's head and ran her fingers through his hair as she bucked in to his face. She was exaggerating, now, as though she was performing for her audience. Her moans got louder and loud and her hips moved more prominently. She was trying to rub it in Hinata's face and all she could do in return was watch.

_'__This is as good as it'll get for you.'_ Karin's movements seemed to be saying. _'I'll have him forever and all you can do is watch.'_

She continued to moan and writhe upon Sasuke's face, making full eye contact with Hinata until the Uzumaki girl's eyes closed and her smile faded in to an almost perfect circle. Karin's desire to taunt Hinata was now completely overtaken by the sheer force of her orgasm. She screamed, her thighs doing their best to close around Sasuke's head, struggling against his arms all wired tight with powerful muscle.

It kept going and going. Ten seconds… twenty… thirty… Hinata's eyes widened in the sheer awe of what was unfolding before her and she grew ever more jealous at the sight. Was Sasuke really this good? Slowly Karin stopped thrashing about on the bed and sighed as Sasuke withdrew from between her legs. Both of them were panting, Sasuke less so, and though Hinata couldn't see his face she could tell he was smiling.

'Good as always?' His voice was laced with a smugness that suggested he was fully aware of how prodigious he was between the sheets. Not only a good lover, but a generous one it seemed.

'Even better~' Came Karin's reply, though she struggled to form words through deep breaths. She made eye contact with Hinata again and coughed, getting her breath back almost immediately. 'You can come in now~'

_WHAT!?_

Hinata didn't realise she could have been any more frozen than she was before but her muscles seized up as she struggled with the humiliation of having been called out. Sasuke stood up immediately in surprise and turned to her, his face was both stern and confused as he wiped his mouth clean of Karin's juices and strode over to the door, staring straight at Hinata as he opened it. Now he was facing him she noticed the huge mound in his pants, struggling to break free. Had she not been terrified by the situation she might've been able to take time and admire it.

'Sasu..' Her words caught in her mouth.

'Just couldn't help herself, I bet. Can't say I blame her, I know I'd have spied on you too, Sasuke~' Came Karin's voice, slowly propping herself up against the headboard as she regained feeling in her lower body. Sasuke's head snapped towards the girl.

'You _have_ spied on me, Karin.' He retorted, more out of frustration than anger. Clearly he wasn't any more embarrassed by his nudity than Karin was and he didn't seem to be enraged by Hinata's voyeurism. He slowly swivelled his head back to the Hyuuga and spoke to her in a hushed tone. 'What are you doing here?'

Hinata's voice suddenly returned to her, though in bits and pieces. 'I was just… dropping off a package… The door was open so… voices… intruders…' Her feet shuffled awkwardly as she struggled to form sentences. Though she was the only one in this situation fully clothed she found it ironic that she seemed to be the only one feeling the least bit vulnerable.

'Cat got your tongue?' Karin taunted the poor girl as she walked across the room and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's firm chest, groping at his muscle. 'You know, Hinata, Sasuke's not quite finished with me yet so maybe you'd like to come and join us?'

Both Hinata and Sasuke were shocked by this and Karin just smirked at the both of them. She seemed to revel in showing off, it seemed. But how could she allow such a thing!? This was the same girl who'd threaten hellfire on any woman who'd so much as bat an eyelash at Sasuke, and now she was offering him up so readily?

'Karin!' Sasuke's voice was so firm and quick it sounded like gunfire, but even though his face was as stern as usual a blush quickly spread across his cheeks, so intense that it matched the colour of his girlfriend's hair. Karin's hands wandered down to the waistband of his briefs, pulling lightly at them and fondling his impressive bulge as she giggled.

'Oh, puh-lease, don't act like you're not thinking of it, Sasuke~' The Uchiha could only gulp and stare down his lover like he wasn't entirely sure if she was joking or not. All through this Hinata was still so shocked by the events of the morning that she wasn't quite sure how to act. Now that the show had ended she could have easily excused herself and left, but for some reason she stayed.

It was as if she was hoping deep down that Sasuke would allow this to happen. If she could finally use this as an excuse to not only be with him but also somehow prove that she was more right for him than his red-headed bitch. If this is what it would take to steal him away from her, would it be worth it? Even if she could only be with him this once, would she do so in Karin's presence?

'Well?' Karin sang. 'What do you say, Hinata? Or are you just going to stand there and watch?' The lovers looked at her. Though Sasuke didn't say out loud that he was in support of this idea, he wasn't exactly protesting and his blush was beginning to rival Hinata's. Clearly he was too proud to admit his desires, but too lustful to reject them. Typical Man.

Meanwhile Karin's grin was beginning to get on Hinata's nerves. She knew that the meeker girl wouldn't have to guts to say yes, and she was just trying to bait the girl in to an awkward situation. Now that she had Sasuke the Uzumaki seemed confident that he was going to be wrapped around her finger forever. All she was doing was mocking the poor girl by pretending to offer the Uchiha up so freely. Well, Hinata wasn't going to let that happen.

Before anyone could say a word could protest, Hinata steeled herself and began to unzip her hoodie, letting it fall to the ground and reveal the curvaceous figure that lay beneath it. If this wasn't confirmation enough of her answer she looked Karin dead in the eye and, trying her best to look unintimidated by her, simply said: 'Yes.'


	3. Chapter 3

Karin's smile dropped. She'd obviously painted herself in to a corner and couldn't back out now. She didn't anticipate Hinata to actually accept this offer, but she'd have to play with the cards she was dealt. She took The Hyuuga's arm and dragged her in to the room and tossed her on to the bed, swooping down upon her like a hawk.

'You get her bottom half, Sasuke, I'll get the top half!' She said. Hinata squeaked in surprise but didn't resist, her back falling against the mattress as Karin's hands pulled at the Hyuuga girl's mesh top and exposed her white bra. Sasuke took his time, however, either trying to not appear too eager or just unsure if this was really happened. He couldn't be any more disbelieving than Hinata, surely? Soon enough there was skin all over the place, more than Hinata had ever seen in her life and she had no idea where to look. Karin grabbed at the Hyuuga's breasts, thumbing over her hardening nipples through the fabric of her brassiere.

'Damn, Hinata, you're stacked! And you hide it so well under that frumpy hoodie you always wear.' Though it came out as a taunt, Karin's voice was laced with jealousy. Her breasts were absolutely tiny compared to Hinata's melon-sized bust and it was clear that by focusing her attention on them she was projecting a little. Sasuke was just staring intently at the scene, watching as Karin began to fumble with the clasp at Hinata's back. The embarrassment he had initially shown had slowly faded and he was openly staring at Hinata as her tits sprang free of their prison and Karin fondled them mercilessly. Was Karin in to girls, she wondered, or was she simply trying to push Hinata to her limits?

"You know, Sasuke, you should let Hinata have a taste or your trick~" The redhead mused as she began to pinch the Hyuuga's nipples. "I want to see how long she can last against your tongue." Sasuke's turned his eyes up to meet Hinata's. He seemed quite gentle, as though he was just as bemused by the situation as she was. Whatever he was going to do, he wasn't going to be as rough on her as Karin was.

"Are you sure?' He asked.

"Y – yes," Hinata stuttered. She couldn't help but notice Sasuke's cock twitch through his briefs as he finally accepted the fact that he was about to enter a threesome. The way Hinata knew that she was turning him on her stomach flip.

"Just relax and let him work his magic." Karin said, running a finger down the girl's cheek. She felt Sasuke touch her hips and pull down her trousers and with them her underwear. She shivered against the cool air as she was finally completely naked in front of her love. She felt embarrassed and completely insane for agreeing to this but it was at that moment Karin did something that totally threw Hinata off her game. She lay down beside Hinata, pressed their naked bodies together much to her surprise, and kissed her straight on the lips.

Hinata's heart almost gave out from shock. Karin's tongue delved deep and stayed there for a few seconds, dancing across Hinata's mouth and claiming it for her own. Hinata struggled for a bit. She'd never considered being with a woman before, the thought had never even entered her mind. In the heat of the moment, however, lying naked between the bodies of two undeniably sexy people, she couldn't honesty say she wasn't enjoying it.

As Karin broke off the kiss, Hinata shook her dizzy head and looked down to see Sasuke crouching between her thighs, just as he had been with Karin earlier. She had wondered back then just what he had been doing between Karin's legs that made her shudder so, and it seemed she was about to find out. She felt a pang of excitement shoot through her spine at the mere thought.

She had no idea what to expect, but when Sasuke pressed his tongue against her cunt the cry that left her lips rendered her breathless. She felt him take a deep lick from her ass straight up to her clitoris, caressing her lower lips with his mouth and spreading them with his fingertips, pushing gently inside her with his tongue as he worked his magic. She writhed as Karin took her in her arms again, pinching at her nipples and giggling to herself. Nothing Hinata had ever dreamed about had prepared her for this or how amazing it would feel. Sasuke's tongue was such heaven to her that she was able to completely ignore Karin (thank god) and lose herself to his talents.

As she continued to ride the wave of pleasure Sasuke afforded to her, Hinata watched from heavy-lidded eyes as Karin bent over her body and took one of her nipples in her mouth, running her soft lips across her breasts before finally biting down to nibble at it. A lightning-bolt of pleasure shot across her body, forcing loud gasps from out of her throat. It felt so good that it was almost painful. Her thighs were slick and she could smell the musk of her sex in the air.

"Ah…" she gasped as Sasuke began to suck at her clit, pushing her to the very edge. "Oh, _Sasuke_."

With that he drove two fingers inside her, deep. He gently moved them in and out of her, curling them against her sweet-spot. Hinata couldn't take it anymore and she burst. She no longer knew where she was; she could barely see or hear what was happening. All she could process was the pleasure coursing through her body. She bucked and squirmed under Sasuke's touch, moaning his name over and over again with hoarse cries for god knows how long. When the high finally subsided and she managed to muster just enough energy to wipe the beads of sweat from her brow, she was disappointed to hear Karin's taunting yet again, but she was so full of energy and so turned on that she barely had the time to care anymore.

'She barely lasted three minutes with you, Sasuke. Then again, she's not used to it like I am.' Karin stroked at Hinata's hair, earning a small purr despite her displeasure. Hinata felt so pumped and ready to go that she felt like throwing Karin to the floor and ravaging her mercilessly in retaliation. Sadly, Sasuke had left her unable to feel her legs.

'So, how did she taste?' She asked Sasuke. He licked at his lips as he rose from Hinata's pussy. He seemed to be getting a little sick of Karin's attitude at this point.

'Better than you.' He snickered, obviously delighting in Karin's frown at his answer. Hinata felt her heart flutter. Even though this was far from a perfect situation she appreciated that Sasuke wasn't going to let Karin spoil it. He moved to kneel between the Hyuuga's legs, pawing at his own crotch.

'I've made two girls cum before breakfast and I still haven't gotten anything in return, so I'd appreciate it if you fixed that.'Karin huffed, still not content that she seemed to be losing to Hinata right now. She had a curvier body and a nicer taste, but she'd bet all her money that she could suck a cock a thousand times better than the Hyuuga ever could.


	4. Chapter 4

Karin moved over to Sasuke, pushing Hinata's legs aside, and pulled at his briefs so as to finally render the Uchiha naked. The sight of what was hidden beneath them made Hinata gasp. The bulge in his pants did not do him justice as he was more than just impressive: she couldn't guess at its length but it rivalled every drawing she had ever seen. Whether anatomy books or the erotic material she'd read in fits of desperation, nothing she had seen before approached his length. But more impressive was his girth, the thick meat of his cock, which rendered it truly astounding. It was like a great, heavy truncheon and its sight made Hinata shudder in anticipation. She wanted it inside of her, badly.

Before long Karin had her lips around its head, lowering her face on to the Uchiha Stallion's dick whilst also pumping at it with her hand. Sasuke brushed at Karin's hair and let out a guttural moan. Even as she began to take more and more of him in to his mouth and wrapped an entire hand around its length she wasn't able to fully cover his cock. Sasuke's hands wandered to her backside, squeezing tightly at the Uzumaki girl's ass as she took a hand to fondle his hefty ballsack and noisily slurped at his manhood. Hinata noticed, however, that as Karin was servicing him, Sasuke's eyes were fixed entirely on her body.

His eyes wandered over her curves as she propped herself up on her elbows, still recovering from his assault on her minutes ago. He didn't get to see much of her body from between her legs but now he was able to fully appreciate her body. She wasn't as thin as Karin, but she had amazing hips and her tits were perfect, how she was able to keep them hidden away beneath her clothes was a mystery. He wanted to run his hands over that body, he wanted to hold it and make love to it. He didn't want to fuck it the way he fucked Karin. The two made eye contact and He was about to withdraw from the redhead's mouth and move on to fulfil his desires when Karin removed herself for him.

'Nuh-uh, me first~' She said, lining her back against his chest and moving herself upwards to lower herself on to his mighty manhood. At first the Uchiha was about to enter her but she took his dick in his hand and moved it towards her back entrance. Hinata watched, wide-eyed, as the entire length of his cock slowly penetrated her ass. This had to be a fucking joke. Karin was moaning and flinched as she moved up and down, but it was obvious from the look she gave Hinata as to why she was doing this. She had much more experience with the Uchiha Stud and his horsecock. She could take his whole length up her asshole and let him fuck her raw whilst Hinata couldn't measure up to that.

And that's exactly what happened. It was slow at first but pretty soon Sasuke was pumping his length inside of Karin like there was no tomorrow. For a split second she'd see his entire length and then the next second it was gone completely: hilted to the balls in her ass. Moaning like a wanton whore at his touch, he pinched her nipples and nibbled at her neck. Karin, meanwhile, was mewling just like she was when Hinata was watching the two of them through the door. She'd gained more confidence since then, however, and she wasn't just going to sit idly by like last time.

Hinata, now recovered from her orgasm, moved quickly up to Karin and thrust her breasts in to her face. With one hand she grabbed one of the redhead's nipples and pinched it and pulled at it. If she could handle Sasuke in her ass then a bit of nippled pinching should be fine. It was when Hinata took her other hand, however, and dipped two fingers in to Karin's cunt that things got really heated.

'Hinat_AAAAA-…'_ The girl's scream was cut short as the Hyuuga pressed her lips against hers. The kiss was hard and unforgiving as she bit on the redhead's lips and ran her tongue across the roof of Karin's mouth. The Uzumaki was like putty in her hands, now. Hinata mightn't have been experienced in sex, but many nights spent alone without a man to please her meant that she knew all of the moves required to get a girl off.

Her fingers curled inside the girl, and she could feel Sasuke thrusting in and out of the redhead's ass as she did so. She straightened up and let Karin's face fall in to her cleavage. Her tongue had begun to hang out and she moaned dumbly in pleasure. She was no longer muttering Sasuke's name, but Hinata's. The made the Hyuuga feel especially proud. If you can't beat them, join them.

Sasuke's thrusts kept up their pace, though his teeth were no longer nibbling at his Lover's neck. He was looking over Karin's shoulder at the busty Hinata who seemed to be concentrating hard on the work she was giving the redhead.

'Hinata…' he said her name, softly, to grab her attention. It worked and the two of them looked each other dead in the eye for a few seconds. Karin was still mewling and writhing about whilst sandwiched between their two bodies, but they completely ignored her and her imminent orgasm as they drew in together and kissed.

Though she could taste herself on Sasuke's lips the kiss couldn't have been any sweeter. She knew he was talented with his mouth, but the tenderness with which he kissed her cemented the fact. Their tongues danced wildly and they seemed to forget that Karin was even there, violently convulsing as her orgasm took over her body yet the Hyuuga and the Uchiha's thrusting did not let up. It was not until the kiss ended and Karin fell limply to the mattress that the two realised she'd came.

'Are you okay, Karin?' Sasuke looked over at the girl, concerned. Karin could only moan with a mixture of lust and tiredness in reply. Her face was content, yet defeated. Hinata remained silent, but the fact that she worked in tandem with Sasuke to bring her down a few notches pleased her greatly. And, with Karin finally out of the picture, she had Sasuke all to herself.

'You still haven't come yet, have you?' She asked, looking down at his still erect dick and biting at her lower lip. It was absurd that they still had to dance around the issue. They'd both just fucked Karin in to near-unconsciousness, after all. Sasuke just laughed at the words, rubbing the back of his head as he too realised the absurdity of the situation.

'It's okay. We don't have to keep going if you don't want to.' He said. 'What Karin pulled you in to… I'm sorry, I shouldn't hav-'

His words were cut short as Hinata shook her head and put a finger to his lips. 'It's okay. I've wanted to be with you for a while now. Not like this, of course, but… It's something.' Sasuke was taken aback by this. Though he'd not given much thought to Hinata at all, romantically or otherwise, he felt something flutter inside of his stomach at her honesty. Karin's affections were obsessive and much less about love than obsession. Being with Hinata, he realised, seemed much more comfortable.

Without wasting any more time Hinata crawled to her hands and knees and licked Sasuke up and down his length. He rested a hand on her head and brushed it through her hair tenderly. She was much gentler on his cock than Karin was, and he was glad for it. Slowly she began to take more and more of him in to his mouth until just over half of his full length was inside of her, just about hitting the back of her throat with each thrust. Sasuke's head tilted back and he moaned Hinata's name. This was deeper than Karin ever went, and she was used to his size! He could feel himself swelling, the warmth and tightness of her throat taking over.

'Hinata, I'm close…' At that she drew her head back and gave the turgid dick one last lick.

'Not yet, Sasuke. I want you…' The Uchiha Stallion obliged and Hinata quickly found herself on her back and Sasuke was atop of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he buried his face in to her neck, kissing her up and down her collarbone as she thrust up in to his hips. '…I'm ready…'

He needed no more encouragement and with a single thrust Sasuke embedded himself deep within her. Hinata screamed. She felt so full up with his length it was insane. He withdrew from her pussy for a second and she immediately mourned its loss but he ploughed in to her again, the force of the thrust making the bed slam against the wall. Hinata pulled herself in closer and wrapped her arms around his back as he thrust deep in to her core. Every thrust he made seem to make him go deeper and deeper but she swore that each time he slammed his manhood to her cunt he'd already reached the limit.

Sasuke caught her mouth with his before she could wake the neighbours with her screams, his tongue swirling in perfect rhythm with the thrusts of his cock. Hinata was in heaven, and his was returning her desires and her lusts in a way that Naruto could not. _'Fuck Naruto'_ she thought. _'Fuck the Hokage, I'm fucking _Sasuke'. It was at that moment Sasuke lifted her up and spun her around. She leaned on the bed, her breasts pressed against the hard wood of the headboard as she prepared to take him from behind.

'Yes, fuck taking it lying down. I want to be fucked like an animal!'

It took her a few seconds to realise she'd said that out loud but before she could react to her own slip of the tongue Sasuke plunged once more in to her cunt and pounded away at her incessantly. He slipped his thumb in to her asshole and this just about did it for the both of them. Hinata started to push back in to Sasuke, yelling obscenities and tightening as he worked both her holes.

'I'm gonna cum…!' Sasuke's words were strangled in his throat as he replaced his thumb with two fingers. Hinata couldn't form a coherent reply, she just moaning his name over and over again as he swelled to a thick size and finally spilled his load in to her. He withdrew, the last few spurts of his virile load spraying across Hinata's back as he collapsed backwards on to the bed.

Hinata fell back too, landing in his arms as the both of them took a minute to regain their breath. Hinata could hardly believe her luck, and all she wanted to do now was fall asleep in her arms. She'd had a threesome today and she hadn't even had her breakfast, so she deserved a break. Sasuke, meanwhile, was running his hands up and down her body, stroking her curves and massaging her legs. When he was with Karin (who, at this point, was out like a light) they'd never bothered to cuddle post sex.

'So…' Sasuke started, before either of them succumbed to the post-sex slumber. 'Do you want to do this again, some time?' Hinata blushed, but cuddled up to him all the more. In this moment she wasn triumphant.

'Maybe not with Karin, this time.' She laughed gently, and Sasuke did so with her, tightening his hold around her.

'Now, what was this about a package?'


End file.
